


Seven Days

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Dancer Baekhyun, Dancer Yixing, Fluff, Kinda Popular Yixing, M/M, Popular Baekhyun, Seven Days: FRIDAY → SUNDAY, Seven Days: MONDAY→THURSDAY! au, dance club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yixing is sick of girls going out with him only for his looks and dumping him after they get to know his real personality.Baekhyun dates any girl that confesses to him on Monday and breaks up with them on Sunday, always claiming that he wasn't able to fall in love.On Monday, both boys start going out as a joke, only to realize, as the week transcurs, they may be taking their relationship a little bit too serious.(Or the Seven Days: MONDAY→THURSDAY! AU that nobody asked for.)





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is kinda the first fan fiction that leaves the dark confines of my google drive to see the light :D Furthermore, as you can see in the tags, this story is inspired by a beautiful manga and movie called ''Seven Days: MONDAY→THURSDAY''. You should totally check it out, the movie it's all uploaded on YouTube. Another thing to have in mind while reading this is that English is not my first language, so don't hesitate to tell me if you find any typo or mistake.  
> The last thing before starting the story, I want to thank my two amazing betas and friends, [Lu](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/) and [Nats](http://jihminshi.tumblr.com/), without them, this would be a bigger mess, than it already is. You are golden, ratas.  
> So, without further due, let's go to the fic.
> 
> UPDATE: I have changed a thing that is really not thaaaat plot-wise important but I still felt like letting you guys know. Yixing and Baekhyun are no longer part of the archery club instead, they dance for a crew lead by professor Hyukjae. (I couldn't resist the temptation of writing a dancer Yixing and a dancer Baekhyun.) I hope you don't mind!

Yixing couldn't take it anymore. 

Usually, he was an average student when it came to maths but right now it felt like Mr. Kim was talking in Russian. When had math class become so difficult? He really had no clue and that frustrated him even more. 

Just when the black-haired boy was about to doze off yet again, the sound of freedom finally echoed through the classroom, interrupting Mr. Kim's lecture about boring numbers and some geometric thing that would never be of any use in Yixing's future life. Only a few students stayed behind to listen to their teacher’s final words, most of them choosing to hurry over to the cafeteria, acting as if they hadn't eaten in days.

A refreshing summer breeze drifted through the open window, fluttering Yixing’s pitch black locks, who had the brilliant idea of using the break to take a nap, right there in the middle of the classroom. Moments later his logic proved to be wrong. The loud screams from the younger students outside and the hurried footsteps coming from the hallway made it impossible to find sleep, not even a rock could have done it. 

Unaware of his messy hair, Yixing's head popped up from his folded arms above the table to see a group of younger girls outside staring intently at him. He couldn't help but scan the girls out of curiosity of what his friends had said. 

_First her face_ , he thought while looking at the brown locks and the sharp features of the tallest girl in the group. _Then her legs_. One of the girls had very muscular legs that Yixing found attractive. _Finally her chest_. All of them had too much chest for his taste, except from one. The girl met all of Yixing beauty standards: dark hair, strong thighs and a flat chest, but for some reason, he didn't feel attracted to her. _But what else is there to love?_

One of them started giggling and waving at him. Before Yixing could do something about it, all of them were waving and smiling at him. Cordially, he answered each of them with his famous killer smile and a small wave. Seconds after this exchange, a fifth girl called the others from somewhere outside Yixing’s vision field. 

Just when he was about to doze off again, a sharp pain at his nape woke him up. 

“What do you want?” said Yixing. He looked up only to find a very familiar face next to him. “Geez, Soojung, why did you hit me so hard?” 

“You were yawning again, Xing.” The girl took a seat on the table next to Yixing, staring at him disapprovingly. “And it's because you do unrefined things like yawning that girls tend to dumb you in a flash.”

Yixing simply stared at her. 

“Seriously Xing, I'm really surprised that your girlfriend hasn't dumped you yet. That's a very good sign.” Soojung stood up and took a seat in front of Yixing, patting his head as she said, “Congratulations.”

“Don't bother, Soo,” said the voice of a newcomer. “Yixing got dumped before school today.”

“ _What?!_ Is this true? Minnie, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Geez, lower your voice,” grumbled Yixing. He already had enough with the brunette’s lectures to receive another right now. “You just proved the reason why I didn't tell you.”

“C’mon, Xing,” whined Soojung, who was still sitting in front of him, wide, puppy eyes begging for new gossip. “I won't be loud, I promise.” 

“Like I'd believe that.” The black-haired boy rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I know you won't stop complaining about it until your curiosity is satisfied, so I better get it done now.” 

After some minutes Yixing finished telling her and Minseok, who had been watching everything since he approached the two, all about his breakup. 

“I'm really sorry, Xing,” said Minseok as he gave him a pat on the back. “I didn't know she broke up with you for _that_.”

“I did,” chirped in Soojung. “Don't get me wrong,” she amended, gaze piercing through Yixing's soul. “I'm sorry too, but it was something to be expected with your whole I'm-charming-on-the-outside-but-a-dork-in-the-inside vibes. I mean, you look different when you are dancing fluidly at the crew's meetings than when you are yawning in class.”

“I know, ” Yixing sighed in defeat. “I'm trying to change that but I guess it wasn't enough for Song.” 

“Xing, don't be down. She isn't worth your sadness,” said Minseok, trying to console Yixing.

“Here.” Minseok pulled a paper from his pocket when he realized that Yixing was sighing again. “I'll treat you to some pizza. I know it's your favourite.” 

“You really don't have to Min. I'm fine, it's not like she was the love of my life or anything.”

“Seriously though, I insist,” said Minseok, staring at Yixing with a sharp gaze. 

“I'm also hurting in Yixing behalf, so can you buy me pizza too?” Soojung intervened as she fixed her hair, staring at a pocket mirror.

“Of course, Soo. It's on me.” Soojung stared at awe at the blonde, while Yixing gaped. “I have coupons that can't go to waste. I mean, this place’s pizza is so good and so cheap that it would be a pity to - _ouch!_ What the hell, Soojung?”

“I knew something was up, you always have ulterior motives when you're being nice.” The brunette looked at Minseok, who was rubbing his flushed cheek in pain. “I don't want your pizza anymore.”

Just as Minseok was about to answer Soojung with a snarky comment, high-pitched sobs came through the open window, making the three teens snap to attention and re-enter the actual world as they listened to the voices coming from the hallway. 

“Calm down,” said a girl from eighth grade as she ran her hands up and down the back of a petite girl. “I'm sure Baek-oppa will be here in any minute.” 

“But- he-e is never so-o late,” stuttered out the other girl in between sobs. 

“Seems like the apocalypse is nearing,” said Minseok as he looked around, only to find girls screaming, some crying like the latter, some even fainting. “And all because Baekhyun decided not to show his face to school.”

“You mean Byun Baekhyun from first grade?”

“The one and only. Do you know him?” asked a puzzled Minseok. 

“I have seen him in dance club but he never comes to practice, so we are just acquaintances.” Yixing remembered seeing Baekhyun once or twice throughout the year.

“Oh, I see.” Minseok returned from the window to his seat. “Then you don't know about his legend.”

“What legend?” asked Yixing with a puzzled expression.

“Legend says that Baekhyun will agree to anything as long as it’s Monday. So every week, he'll go out with the first girl that confesses to him that week.”

“That's why everyone fights for him that day.” Soojung was passing the pages of her magazine without even reading the actual news, only staring at the pictures. 

“Ah, that reminds me. Soo, you went out with him, didn't you?” Both boys turned around to look at Soojung. She smiled brightly, closing the magazine and leaving it on top of her desk. 

“Yes, around May, and it was the most wonderful relationship I have ever had.” The girl had a dreamy expression on her face. “He was so respectful and never cheated. But as usual, after a week he told me: ‘Sorry, I wasn't able to fall in love with you. Let's break up.’ And we never talked again.”

“Wow, that's horrible! I mean, it sounds like he only uses the girls he dates. I'm not popular though, so I'll never understand people like Baekhyun.” Minseok took out his phone only to realize that it was already time to pick the pizza up.

"Let me go, Min.” Yixing stood up to block Minseok's path. “You are already paying for it.”  
Yixing walked out of the classroom, heading to the school’s front door, the sun warming his lightly tanned skin. Following the path he did almost every day, Yixing reached the school’s front gates in the blink of an eye. While sitting against the outer school wall, a recent event came to his mind. 

 

_The day started like any other. Yixing woke up, had breakfast, brushed his teeth and got ready to leave for school. The peculiar thing was that he received a text from his girlfriend, who hardly texted him as her parents didn’t allow her to use her phone during school days. So he immediately called her as her text said: “Can we talk before school?”_

_“What's wrong, Song?” he decided to call her. The text sounded urgent._

_“Oppa…” The girl was breathing heavily through the phone. “I don't know how to say this…”_

_“Song, is everything alright? Do you want me to come pick you up?” Yixing was starting to get worried._

_“No! Oppa everything is fine. I just think…” Song took a deep breath to proceed. “I think we should break up.”_

_There was a thin silence over the telephone line. Yixing almost dropped the phone to the ground._

_“Why?” said Yixing, more disappointed than sad._

_“Because I realized that you are not the kind of boy I thought you were and I'm not ready to deal with this new personality of yours. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. See you around.” Song babbled all of her response in a hurried tone of voice, stumbling on her own words. And Yixing just stood there, phone in hand as the beep screeched in his ears._

A very long sigh escaped Yixing’s mouth as he recalled Song’s words. The same meaning only said differently by all the girls he had dated in the past. He was so sick of it, tired of feeling like no one could accept him for who he was, that all of them reproached him over and over again for being who he was. Some even demanding him to change. He was so done with dating girls. 

The sudden sound of a car coming to a stop interrupted Yixing's train of thought. _Is that the delivery guy?_ the black-haired boy asked himself. Before he could find an answer though, a familiar face climbed out of the Porsche, saying goodbye to a girl in the driver's seat.

“Mornin,’” said the newcomer, flashing a bright smile towards the boy sitting on the ground. 

“Long time no see, Baekhyun.” Instead of entering the school, the younger boy walked to where Yixing was sitting and leaned against the wall. “Was that your girlfriend of the week? She looked way older than you.”

“You are wrong on both assumptions. Not very observant I see.” Baekhyun had a very smug smile plastered on his face, making him way more beautiful than he already was. “So, hyung, what are you doing here? Don't you have class?”

“You are very absent-minded, aren't you? It's already the first break and I'm waiting for a pizza.” 

“Oh, I see.” Suddenly Soojung’s words echoed in the dark-haired male’s mind. _But the reason he’s still so popular is that despite ditching his one-week dates, he genuinely does everything they want during the week and tries his best to fall for them._

“So, have you been confessed to someone today yet?” Yixing asked dismissively, looking at the road. 

“Not yet.” 

“Are you truly fine with dating whoever confesses to you? Even if they are not your type?” Baekhyun turned towards Yixing, his full attention now on the dark-haired boy. 

“My type? I don't think you can tell if somebody is your type only by looking at their face or body, do you?” 

“Well, I think you can. But what I meant was if there is not a type of face you prefer.” Both guys were now staring at each other, invested in the conversation. 

“I really don't know,” said Baekhyun, a puzzled expression on his face. “I think every type is fine for me. The gentle type, for example, or the sexy type. But I find your face the best, hyung. I guess you meant that by type…” 

Yixing didn't hear the last part of what Baekhyun said, the boy’s word deafened by Yixing’s racing heartbeat. He looked straight at Baekhyun, who was staring at the sky, talking absentmindedly, as an idea came into his mind.

“Then how about it? Why don't you go out with me?” Yixing blurted out without a second thought. Baekhyun simply stared at him wide-eyed for a second that seemed like hours to Yixing. Just when the younger male was about to answer a newcomer’s voice interrupted their conversation. 

“Are you Zhang Yixing?” asked the delivery guy, holding a pizza on his left hand. 

“Y-yes that would be me.” Yixing stood up and dusted off his clothes, even though they were totally clean. 

“That would be 29,000 won, taxes included,” said the delivery guy, passing the hot pizza over to Yixing. 

“Thanks,” Yixing fidgeted in his pocket, looking for the bill that Minseok had given him just to realize that it was nowhere to be found. “I…Uhh…,” he mumbled, words starting to fall from his mouth. 

“What’s wrong, hyung?” the brunette said, shocking Yixing, who hadn’t realized the other boy was still standing there. 

“Baekhyun, can you please wait here with the pizza. I'll go get my wallet from the classroom.”

When the black-haired was about to sprint off, he heard the pizza man saying ‘thank you’ and then the sound of an engine starting. Slowly, he turned around to see Baekhyun putting his wallet back in his pocket and flashing him a killer smile, brighter than his own. 

“Baekhyun,” said Yixing in a shocked tone. “you didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” The brown haired said handing the pizza to Yixing. “Go before your pizza gets cold.”

“Thank you, Baekhyun. I’ll pay you later!” Yixing turned around and sprinted off because the break was already nearing its end and he needed his warm piece of heaven as soon as possible. 

 

°°°

 

History class, Yixing’s other kryptonite. 

He tried his best to keep awake, but they were repeating Korea’s ancient history for like the hundredth time throughout his time at school and the teacher’s voice was so monotonous that all it did was serve as an invitation to not pay attention. In addition, having a certain brunette’s eyes burned in his mind wasn’t helping at all. As if the Gods had heard his despair the bell rang again, freeing the poor beings.  
Yixing rose from his seat and was approaching Minseok to ask him about his plans for the weekend, as he had two tickets for a movie premiere for Saturday, when a crowd of girls rushed to the class’ door, making him almost trip over a petite girl named Soonkyu. 

After apologizing to the pinkette, he looked over to where the girls were surrounding someone, only to find Baekhyun staring back at him. At first, he was shocked to see him standing there so casually but when the brunette signaled the hallway with his head, Yixing slowly approached him, wallet in hand. 

“Hey. Here you go,” said Yixing, handing Baekhyun three bills as soon as the latter pulled away from the group of girls. “And thanks for the help earlier.”

“No problem at all,” answered the younger boy with a grin. “Hyung, I didn't know your class was 4. I'm also in that class.” Yixing must've looked at him with a puzzled expression as the brunette added quickly “I mean class 1-4.”

“Oh, is that so?” 

“Yeah. So, hyung,” Baekhyun muttered awkwardly. “I was wondering, maybe we could go home together.”

Yet again Yixing stared at Baekhyun in awe without answering, to which Baekhyun added. “Of course. if you have something to do, then I wouldn't want to pressure you.” 

“No, it's not that, I'm free, but don't you have club activities in the afternoon?” answered Yixing with a frown. Baekhyun simply shook his head. 

The frown in the older's face deepened as he recalled the schedule for archery class. “Baekhyun, you are really talented in archery. You are totally throwing your potential to waste, skipping class like this.”

“I, um,” muttered an embarrassed Baekhyun as he scratched his nape, only to look back up with a smile. “Ah! By the way, hyung…” 

“Yah, don't change the topic.” 

“I'm not changing the topic. I just wanted to ask you for your number,” said Baekhyun smiling again. “I thought it would be cool to exchange numbers.”

“Yeah, sure,” answered Yixing, giving his phone to the younger man. His cheeks started to colour a light shade of pink, as he took the latter's device in return.

When both of them returned their respective phones, a girl from first grade Yixing had seen before walking down the hallways a couple of times, came running towards them. 

“I'm so-sorry t-to interrupt,” started the girl in between pants, as soon as she reached the two men, “but I need to borrow Baekhyun-oppa for a minute.”

“Oh, I,” said the brunette staring at Yixing. “I need to go now, but I'll text you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Yixing started walking in the opposite direction, towards the main entrance of the school, when he remembered something. “Don't forget to go to dance class!” yelled the black-haired boy to Baekhyun who was on the other side of the hallway. The only answer he got was a thumbs up and a gummy smile, that for some reason made Yixing's heart hammer in his chest.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of what exactly they do in the dance club with Hyukjae as a teacher and some Baekhyun x Yixing action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I am finally back!! I'm really sorry it took a month to update this ;___; but I have been thinking that this might be my deadline to update. I mean each month around this days there would be a new chapter out. If I don't have an author’s block again and if I find more time to write, I’ll definitely update sooner! Without further due, I give to you Tuesday.

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of an incoming call. The brunette shifted in the white sheets to reach out for the device resting on the floor next to his bed. Looking out of the window, he sat up, legs landing swiftly on the carpet and went ahead to answer the girl, whose face was lighting up the screen.

”Dear, what took you so long,” whined an overly excited voice.

“Please don't call me that.”

“But you **are** my favorite boy,” said the girl loudly on the other side of the line, the sound of rustling cars almost drowning her words. “And that's why I want you to pick me up from COEX.”

“I'm sorry, I can’t,” answered the still sleepy voice of the brunette. “Why don't you call my brother?”

“Baek, pretty please,” whined again the girl. “I still haven't made up with him and you have always been my favorite out of the two.”

“Taeyeon, cut it,” barked Baekhyun. “Please don't call again, I'm seeing someone.“

“Ohh, is that so?” the younger could almost see Taeyeon's arched eyebrow. “I bet it is one of your weekly girls. Is she cuter than me?” 

The boy saw the vivid image of a certain older dark haired concentrated face while hitting each step of the choreography perfectly. 

“Beautiful would be the right term.” answered the brunette still in thought. 

“Ugh, I'll call you on Sunday. I'm sure by then you will be single again.” Baekhyun didn't register her last words and kept the phone by his ear still thinking about the older boy. Moments later he lowered his phone to type a greeting for Yixing. 

**Good morning hyung! Hope you slept well (≧ω≦)**

The boy pressed send and stared at the screen for a good two minutes. When he was about to doze off again he heard the beep of an incoming message, so he clicked to open it and was gladly surprised by the message.

_It's too early. You woke me up. I hate you._

Baekhyun grinned while tipping his response.

**Im sorry (╥_╥)**

_No you are not. I can’t go back to sleep. I feel like punching you right now._

**Oh scary, see how I tremble**

_You should. Now, to make it up to me, you are going to the club activities today._

The brunette found it really amusing how Yixing could be so cute in texting and yet so serious in real life. With that thought in mind, he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

 

°°°

 

There was a collective gasp when the famous dance machine entered the practice room designated for their meetings, followed by a well-known first-year brunette, both boys already wearing their dance clothes. They marched towards a corner of the room, feet tapping against the wooden floor and sat down, leaving their bags beside them. Whispers muted by the music started to spread through the room, only to be cut by a strong voice. 

“Good afternoon, students,” a familiar figure walked through the door. “I see we have two faces that have decided to pay us a visit.”

The dark-haired teacher went to stand by the speakers.

“Third years, please show us what you have prepared. Class is starting now.”

As if on cue, three boys stood up and went to the back of the room. A brown-haired boy, named Sejun or something, Yixing thought, stood in the middle, while the other two stood behind him on the sides, forming a triangle. Moments later a very well known song blasted through the speakers and as soon as the singer’s voice came through the boys started to move. Each step was so synchronized with the beats in the song that it was difficult to look away. _Put yo’ pinky rings up to the moon._ As the first chorus hit the boys did a hip-thrust that sent all the girls present clapping and whispering to each other. After the chorus, the third years ended looking straight to the sitting group with smirks. Claps resonated in the back and the teacher told the boys some details on how to perfect their choreography.

“Yixing, would you be so kind to delight us your skills.” said teacher Lee, or Hyukjae, as he let his students call him.

“Yes, sir.” With that Yixing got up and went straight to the speakers to connect his cell phone and search for the song he was working on. 

Suddenly the voice of the singer filled the room out of nowhere, startling everybody. Seconds later Yixing was already in the middle of the place, moving fluidly with the slow pace of the song. Baekhyun couldn't remove his eyes from the boy. If the third years were in sync with the beat, Yixing body appeared to be playing it. Before he was able to blink, the song ended with Yixing sitting on the floor, knees between his arms. The other dancers remained quiet, all of them looked like they were just coming out of a trace. The teacher started to clap, followed by all the students. The dark-haired dancer got up and bowed, while a slight blush spread through his cheeks (which Baekhyun did obviously _not_ found endearing).

After the dark-haired dancer was congratulated a million times by his teacher, the latter asked the second years to show their choreography. After their performance, the first years hit the stage. The song they chose had both slow and fast parts, and even though Baekhyun hadn´t attended to most of their meetings, he was able to keep up with all the steps. In one particular moment, the other first years had to do a flip, which Baekhyun missed but yet managed to cover up with some kind of ballet turn. Once they had finished dancing, Hyukjae approached them and started blabbering some stuff about how to improve their steps. 

“He really has some nerves to show up after all this time.” Yixing heard one of the dancers whisper to another one. 

“He must be full of himself to even perform.” answered the other one. 

Without a second thought, Yixing barked to them to “shut up” because “he even performed better than you”, leaving them really flustered. After his outburst, no one else dared to speak about Baekhyun and practice ended quietly.

 

°°°

 

Outside the school building, a soft wind was blowing, probably welcoming the autumn already. Both dancers walked side by side in a nice silence towards the train station located a few blocks away. When Yixing broke the silence, they were climbing down some stone stairs surrounded by high trees.

“So, we are dating now, right.” It sounded more like an affirmation rather than a question. 

Perplexed, the brunette stopped walking and stared from a few stairs higher at Yixing in disbelief. “What?” 

“I said that we are dating,” A slight frown was appearing in Yixing’s features. “Aren't we?”

With that simple question, in the path he walked daily, sometimes accompanied by faceless persons, other times alone but always hoping to find someone right, Baekhyun realized that maybe, just _maybe_ , he could stop looking for something only existing in his imagination and enjoy the moments with the people around him. 

As an answer, he grabbed his hyung’s hand and started running down the stairs pulling him towards the unknown.

The _unknown_ happened to be a ramen stall in the closest market. The boys ate hungrily and in flash their dishes were empty. After some chatting, they decided to go visit the largest shoe store, which happened to be just a few buildings away. In between laughter, they tried many different shoes, from dress shoes to secretly going to a corner and experimenting on high heels. In the end, Baekhyun decided to buy sneakers because his were staying in one piece only by a mix of tape and glue. 

“Do you want to do something else?” asked Yixing while exiting the store. 

“Nothing in particular,” the younger boy shrugged “do you?”

“Actually there is a movie I wanted to watch,” deadpanned the older boy.

“Cinema it is then.”

They found themselves, walking side by side again, shoulders bumping between steps. Baekhyun wanted so badly to reach out and take the older’s hand, but decided against it, because it would probably look weird. When they bought the tickets, the girl at the counter eyed them knowingly and gave them a smile. 

The place was almost deserted due to the movie, which was about to be taken out of the theatres, and also because it was already 9 in the night. The movie started and Yixing's face lit up with each second that went by. Of course, Baekhyun's heart didn't start hammering in his chest, making him totally forget about what was happening in the plot. 

He thought about a dozen ways to brush his fingers against the older's skin, but all of them required popcorn or some kind of snacks. Giving up, the brunette looked ahead to the screen only to be surprised (and scared to death) by a jumpscare. Suddenly he felt a hand running up and down his left arm and realized that in the middle of his desperation, he had buried himself in the older's chest. He stayed there for a little more time, enjoying his hyung's scent and warmth. When his action was reaching the point of uncomfortableness, he pulled away and tried to keep watching the movie but failed as another jumpscare appeared out of nowhere, making a retreat to the chest of a certain dark-haired. In response said dark-haired started laughing until the few other persons in the room shushed him. A grin spread through his face when he felt his dongsaeng clutching the life out of his shirt.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter centered almost entirely in Yixing x Baekhyun relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I am terribly sorry for updating this a week later than promised. I feel awful and I don’t have an excuse aside from the typical regarding uni and tons of work. As always, a big thanks to Nats and Lu. Here is Wednesday!
> 
>  **Update:** I wanted to tell you guys that I have finals in a week, so it's getting really difficult for me to write Thursday. The solution I have found to this problem is that I'll be posting the fourth and maaaybe fifth chapter (cuz it's my way of apologizing) a week later than promised (between 4th and 10th December). I'm really sorry for any inconvenience and not keeping my updates straight. The bright side is that I have summer vacations and that mean lots of free time that will eventually lead to me finishing this fic and writing more. Sorry again for disappointing you, I really am.

Yixing disliked being late for school, but he _hated_ being too early, so he discovered a middle point, to which he adjusted his morning routines, arriving perfectly on time every single school day. Meanwhile, a trait of Baekhyun’s identity was his fashionably late entrance, as he liked to call it (read: every morning he came at least 20 minutes after the bell rang). Yixing couldn’t understand, neither cope with it. In consequence, before bidding farewell to the brunette on Tuesday after the movie ended, they came up with a plan that was simple yet effective. Every morning he’ll try to call Baekhyun to make sure that he was awake and getting ready for school. Today was the first time they’ll put their plan into action. 

“You awake?” said the black-haired male as soon as the call was answered.

“Yes!” Baekhyun sounded cheerful as always.

“Good,” answered Yixing, not exactly sharing the cheerfulness of the latter, as he was trying to push some people in the subway wagon, in order to get out on his stop. “Don’t be late for class.”

Before he could hang up, the younger muffled rapidly a, “wait, hyung!”

“What?” snapped Yixing, who was a tad pissed off with this shitty morning.

“To which entrance of the school are you heading?”

“South,” answered the older boy after stepping out of the station and into the cold morning breeze, already freed from the damned train and it’s damned people. 

“Thought so,” Baekhyun sounded as if he were grinning. “Bye!” 

And then the line went dead. Blinking a few times, Yixing kept walking, climbing up the same stone stairs as he did every day. When he made the turn around a corner to head for the south entrance, a familiar silhouette came into vision, leaning against the outer school stone wall with two unknown feminine figures hanging around him. 

“Hi, hyung!” the boy with whom he was just minutes ago on the phone was standing in all his might just in front of him.

“Weren’t you in your house?” deadpanned the dark-haired male.

“Nope,” now Baekhyun was grinning. “I have been here, even before you called.”

One of the two girls watching the scene unfold muttered, “I didn’t know you guys were so close.”

“Kinda, he never goes to practice though,” Yixing was now looking with a frown at Baekhyun.

“Anyway,” said the other girl, “who are you dating this week, oppa?”

“I- uhm,” tried Baekhyun to said something, but failed miserably. To his aid came the older boy.

“Me,” deadpanned the latter, looking rather impassive. 

The girls stared at each other and then burst into laughter.

“Very funny oppa,” said one of them.

“You do look cute together,” added the other one. 

Yixing turned to look at Baekhyun with a slight smirk plastered on his face, while the girls kept asking who the younger was dating this week.

“I already told you it’s me,” more laughter coming from the girls could be heard and Yixing just stood there looking intently at Baekhyun, until the bell rang loudly and the dark-haired male muttered a quick ”fuck”, grabbing his dongsaeng by the wrist and darting towards the school.

°°°

Gladly, none of the boys arrived late. They bade farewell in the main hall and went to their respective classrooms. Yixing greeted Minseok and Soojung before going to his seat and taking out his notebook and pen for English class, which he enjoyed at least a bit (not like Maths). In the middle of the first hour, for an unknown reason, the black-haired boy started thinking about his dongsaeng and replaying the earlier events at the train station. _Morning texts, check_ he thought, _Night texts, check_ ; _eating lunch together, check_ ; _buying things together, check_ ; _even going to the cinema, check_. _What else was to dating?_ Yixing didn’t understand why Baekhyun hadn’t said right away that he was the one he was dating this week when the girls had asked. Perhaps physical contact, like holding hands was what was lacking in their three-day relationship. He needed an informant, who knew about dating the younger boy. His eyes combed the whole classroom and landed on a certain brunette, who was oblivious to the fact that she was about to be questioned. During the break between classes, Yixing approached Soojung’s desk with caution and turned the chair in front of her, sitting down. 

“Soo,” started the boy “Did you do it?”

“Do what?” The girl looked confused.

“Do _it_.”

“What on earth are you talking about, Xing?”

“I’m talking about, if you did _it_ or not,” insisted the boy “With Baekhyun I mean.”

Soojung was still staring at him with a very confused frown plastered on her features.

“Did you and Baekhyun had any kind of physical contact, like the kind of contact two people who love each other, have once they decided to take their relationship to the next level- _ouch_.” Before he could finish he saw an angry Soojung and her hand flying towards his cheek, landing with a painful sound.

“That's why you tend to get dumped,” said the girl with an exasperated sigh. “The answer is _no_ , with did not do _it_. Not because I didn’t want to, but because even if it is a small bump with the shoulders or holding hands, he will not touch you unless it’s absolutely necessary.” The brunette was pouting now. “I have heard many rumors of girls trying to force themselves on him, but every time he rejects them matter-of-factly.”

“Ohhh” Yixing was now crouching next to her next. “What a shame, he is really-” Before he could finish answering some lousy girls started to squeal outside the classroom. A commotion like that could only mean that one Byun Baekhyun was walking down the hallway or already there. Yixing confirmed it was the latter because as soon as he stood up, a ruffle of brown hair came into view poking just outside the door. He started heading towards him, not before muttering a “see you later” to Soojung. 

“Hey,” said Baekhyun shyly, when the older boy was out of his classroom.

“Sup,”

“Would you like going for some flavored milk?” asked the brunette staring at the floor and Yixing thought it was impossible that someone had tried to force themselves upon something so cute.

“Let’s go” answered the latter, full of conviction.

°°°

The boys ended drinking melon flavored milk and black coffee respectively on the rooftop of the school; the sun shone dimly above their heads and light breeze washed over them. 

“So,” started Yixing “are you coming to my class every break?”

“Is it a bother to you?” Baekhyun looked puzzled.

“If it were, I would have told you already.”

After a pause the older boy continued, putting his arms on the rail, “It's not a bother, it’s actually cute.”

The younger boy remained silent, mimicking his hyung’s actions. The only response to his hyung’s comment was a rosy-color spreading through his cheeks slowly.

“You really know how to spoil people, Baekhyun.”

“Why is that?”

“Because yesterday and today I have already received a lot of things like this,” said Yixing motioning to the can of coffee.

“That’s normal,” answered Baekhyun with a laugh, “since we are dating.”

“But no one believes us.”

“You mean those girls earlier?” said the brunette turning his body, now resting his back against the rail.

The dark-haired boy made an affirmative sound and continued, “those girls were a pain in the ass.”

Baekhyun’s laugh filled the space between them again, “you don’t like girls?”

“It’s not that I don’t like them,” answered Yixing slowly, as if he was choosing his words very carefully, “I think that anyone who would like everything about me is enough, regardless of them being a girl.”

“I think that would be more than enough,” said Baekhyun, “it would be everything one could ever ask for, being loved for yourself and love in return.”

Yixing hummed and kept on sipping his coffee. 

“Yixing-hyung, can I walk you home today?”

“You have a meeting with the dance crew, brat,” the older boy saw how his dongsaeng’s shoulders slumped and even when he was aware that the latter was most definitely manipulating him, he added “but I’ll wait for you to finish. Once you are out of the meeting, call me.”

Baekhyun beamed but before he could say anything, Yixing cut in again, “but if it gets too troublesome, I’ll leave.”

“Hyung!” whined the younger boy, “if you stay I would have more motivation to do my best at practice.” 

Yixing turned to tell the boy something along the lines of _brat_ and start lecturing the younger about the passion of dancing, However, his words died in his mouth because Baekhyun was just centimeters away from his face flashing towards him a gummy smile, probably having closed the distance between them when he was whining about the practice. Oblivious to the fact that they were standing so close, Baekhyun was smiling and staring at something in the distance. Meanwhile, Yixing’s gaze remained on Baekhyun and he found what appeared to be a little bit of melon milk pooled over the brunette's upper lip. Without processing his actions, the older boy raised and extended his hand, cupping Baekhyun’s left cheek and grazing his thumb on his upper lip to remove any trace of the milk. The latter turned his face almost immediately, shock written all over his features and his wide-eyed stare directed straight at the dark-haired boy. Without breaking eye contact, Yixing’s hand traveled to the nape of the other boy resting there and pulling the boy slowly towards him, while he closed the distance between them also very slowly. Baekhyun’s faint cologne filled the air between them. The smell of something resembling cinnamon and wood struck Yixing and the latter inhaled it in small breaths. When both boys had closed their eyes, preparing for the inevitable collision, the sound of the bell filled the air, startling them out the trace-state they were in. Baekhyun jumped three meters away from Yixing, who suddenly remembered that he had to change class for his next period. After, muttering a “shit” and explaining to Baekhyun something about picking his books from his classroom before the next bell rang, he bolted down the stairs and out of view, leaving a very confused and perplexed brunette behind.

°°°

The dance crew meeting ended earlier than expected and Baekhyun found himself texting Yixing before he could process his actions. 

_Hyung, I'm finished!_

Several minutes passed and there was no answer from the older boy, so Baekhyun decided to insist a bit more.

 _Hyuuuung, did you leave me behind?_

Still no answer. The brunette started heading to his hyung’s homeroom, thinking that he would probably still be there on cleaning duty. 

_U there?_

_Yixing, you didn't dare to leave me, did you?_

After not getting an answer for like the tenth time, the boy broke into a sprint, cursing the school building for being so big. Finally, he arrived at the classroom that read _3-4_ panting and stepped in slowly, heart thundering in his chest. Inside the room, there was most definitely one of the cutest things he would ever see: a certain dark-haired male was sitting on a desk by the window, head resting on his arms, which were lying draped over the table. Luckily, his head was turned slightly to the right, allowing Baekhyun to look at his sleeping hyung’s face illuminated by the dim afternoon light, which gave him an ethereal like appearance. The brunette was walking slowly towards Yixing when he knocked down a mop that had been left there resting against one of the desks. The loud sound of him tripping and the mop clashing on the floor, woke up Yixing, making him flutter his eyelashes rapidly, still in a daze. 

“Baek, you're here,” said Yixing rubbing his eyes to wake up fully, nickname falling from his lips so casually that even he didn't register it. Baekhyun, on the other hand, noticed the aforementioned and his heart started pounding in his chest from the simplicity of the whole thing. 

“I am, hyung,” answered the younger boy flashing the other a bright smile. “Shall we get going?” 

Instead of answering, Yixing stood up and picked up his backpack from the floor, while the brunette picked up the mop and put it in the drawers. 

They walked side by side through the school and to train station, shoulders bumping occasionally. Yixing was about to enter the terminal that lead to his house when Baekhyun pulled him the opposite way. 

“What are you doing?” started the dark-haired male. 

“You'll see,” Baekhyun half smiled. “Unless you have something to do, have you hyung?” His smile fell from his face. 

“You are not getting rid of me that easily. C’mon, lead the way.”

Satisfied with the answer he got, the brunette kept walking towards a certain terminal. 

°°°

Once they were on the train, Baekhyun insisted on Yixing covering his eyes to avoid spoiling the surprise. The older boy, having a weakness for his dongsaeng’s puppy dog eyes, accepted reluctantly. They spend the train ride almost in silence, only Yixing’s occasional groans for being pseud-blindfolded, breaking the said silence. When they reached their station, Baekhyun grabbed the other’s hand and exclaimed, “c’mon hyung, we are here!” The dark-haired groaned again while he was being manhandled through the people in order to get out the train.

“Can I open my eyes?” said Yixing, upon leaving the train.

“Not yet!”

“Baekhyun,-” started Yixing but was cut off when his feet hit a stair and had to start climbing up. “Now?”

“Nope,” said Baekhyun with what appeared to be a grin plastered on his face. “Watch out, more stairs.”

The older boy obeyed and started climbing one stair at the time.

“Now hyung.” 

Slowly, he opened his eyes and was greeted by the waters of the Han river lit up by the reddish orange color of the sundown. He looked around and realized that they were standing on a bridge made for passersby only. The brunette leaned against the rail, facing the river, while the other stared at their surroundings. The bridge was very simple, made of old wood, which gave the impression that was about to give in to the pressure of the people walking over it.

“Don’t worry,” said the brunette, as if he was reading his mind “You won’t fall.”

“How are so sure?”

“Because I have been here many times and nothing ever has happened, but if you eventually fall, I’ll save you from drowning,” answered the younger with a laugh.

Yixing also chuckled and asked, “how come do you come here often?”

“Some girls like this place, so every time I have an opportunity, I bring my date here.”

“I’m considered one of your dates then?”

“Of course you are, idiot.” 

“Yah!” exclaimed Yixing, “pay some respects to your elders.”

“Idiot _hyung_ ,” countered Baekhyun in a mocking tone. 

“How was practice?” said Yixing after glaring at his dongsaeng. 

“Good,” said Baekhyun and then added “you should come by. We are actually starting to prepare for inter-schools.”

“I’ll visit once exams have passed.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

After Yixing spoke, their conversation died and a comfortable silence flooded the boys. However, inside the older’s mind took a place a debate on whether he should take his dongsaeng’s hand or maybe slung an arm over his shoulder or do nothing at all. 

_He will not touch you unless is absolutely necessary._ Soojung’s words resonated in his head. But if they are a couple, it is normal to do that kind of stuff, right? _Right?_ He didn't realize he was staring at the brunette, until the latter turn towards him and away from the river, locking his gaze with Yixing’s. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, no one budging or even wavering. More seconds flew by, the two of them too invested in their staring contest. Finally, the dark-haired boy closed his eyes and moved them downwards, because the clouds covering the sun passed by and it’s light fell straight to his face, blinding him completely. He was so invested in taking care of his eyes that he did not register a certain brunette coming closer and closer with each second until his dongsaeng’s lips brushed against his own. It was so light as if a butterfly had flown by and before he could register what was happening the brunette had pulled away. Yixing opened his eyes and met Baekhyun’s, while his right hand went to touch his lips, still not believing what had happened. When the last rays of sun peaked over the horizon, Baekhyun grabbed his hyung’s cheek with one hand and pulled him in for another kiss rather quickly. This time, feeling more confident, the younger started to move against the other’s lips, who responded greedily to the kiss. They separated moments later, no one daring to do anything further than their lips moving together, totally synchronized. 

“Soo lied.” said the dark-haired boy flopping down on the bench next to them, rather ungracefully.

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who made until the end! I really appreciate it :) I'm sorry for any mistakes if you have found any and it's not too much to ask, please notice me. I would also love to hear from you, so leave a comment below or message me on [Tumblr](http://augustds.tumblr.com/). Again huge thanks and have a good night, day, morning, etc. (here it's almost one in the morning lol, I should really sleep)


End file.
